


Kiss Me

by riordmag



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, M/M, kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riordmag/pseuds/riordmag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun takes a reluctant city boy Chanyeol on a camping trip and Chanyeol finds that when he's with Baekhyun, it doesn't matter that he's in the middle of the woods without running water or Netflix. (Inspired by the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've started making a habit of basing my fanfics off of songs and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.  
> This fanfic is based off the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran and a video with the song I watched by exosexo on youtube (seriously the best exo youtube channel ever).  
> So go listen to the song! It's beautiful.

I heard my doorbell ring, piercing my ears. It was too early for this, whatever it was. I was still in bed. I forced my eyes open so I could reach for my phone on the bedside table and check the time. It was 6:30 am. Who could possibly be at my door at this ungodly hour. 

"Chanyeol!" I heard him shout as I opened the door, a gleeful smile covering his face. Who on this earth is so cheerful at 6:30 a.m.? 

Byun Baekhyun. That's who. 

"Ughh...what..I was sleeping..." I groaned, stretching my arms out. 

"Get up!" he was so goddamn loud this morning. He was loud every morning. 

"I am up, thanks to you. Now, what could you possibly want?" I whined. I was very close to slamming the door on his face but not even the early morning made me that unreasonable of a human being. 

"I'm taking you somewhere," he said. Was he serious? He better be taking me to get some goddamn coffee or this little brat was going to suffer some harsh words. 

"At this hour?"

"Well, its gonna be the whole weekend. And don't bring your fancy clothes," he said, inviting himself inside. 

Where could he possibly be taking me? All I wanted to do this weekend was sit in my room and binge watch Netflix, but of course he just had to have something planned. I wasn't going to say now but I was beginning to regret starting a friendship with this very energetic boy. I had lots of energy, too. Just not this early on a Saturday morning.

"What if I said I wasn't going?" I asked.

"Oh, you're going, Chanyeol. I'm bored and I need a friend. I'll wait here while you pack," he said, plopping himself down on my couch and smiling up at me.   
I went to my room, sighing because I was tired, but I didn't have enough willpower to say no to his smiling face. 

 

\--------------------------------------

When I finished packing, I headed toward my door, him hopping off the couch and following. He was like an overexcited puppy. Like even more than usual, today. I was almost frightened by it because I had no idea where in the world he would be taking me that would get him so excited. I hoped he was just excited from too much coffee or something. Did he even drink coffee? Probably not. He was probably one of those annoying morning people. I swear to god they lived to make my life miserable. 

He eventually found his way in front of me, practically skipping, leading me down the stairs of my apartment building and to his car. 

I didn't talk as I had gotten in the passenger side of his car and he started the engine. 

As soon as we got on the road, he turned to me, "Don't you want to know where I'm taking you?"

"I suppose. What in the world could you possibly be so excited about this early in the morning?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," he replied giving me his big smile. He sounded slightly mischievous as always. 

A few minutes into the drive, I felt as if I was going to puke from carsickness. To say the least, Baekhyun was not the most calm driver on this planet. He was constantly jerking, never keeping the same speed, going too many miles over the speed limit, and singing along to the radio instead of paying attention to the road in front of him. I had never ridden in a car with him driving before and I supposed that was a good thing. This wasn't the most pleasant experience. I hoped our destination wasn't too far away because I didn't think I could bear this rollercoaster of a car ride much longer. 

"Who let you get a driver's license?" I asked. 

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. Of course he didn't know he was a terrible driver. Terrible drivers won't admit to being terrible drivers.

"You're a terrible driver," I said. 

"Am not!" he defended himself. 

"You are too." 

"You just can't handle a little fun. Wuss," he said, scowling at me. This wasn't the type of thing I would call "fun". 

"Baekhyun! Pay attention to the road! You just ran a stop sign! Seriously, how in the world did you pass your driver's test?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen you drive Mr. Park Chanyeol. For all I know, you could be the worst driver in the world."

"I am definitely not as bad as you. Just let it rest and pay attention to the road or I'm driving."

He turned away, trying harder to focus. He never seemed to have a particularly easy time focusing when it came to anything. After about a minute of really trying, he couldn't help but turn up the radio when EXID's, "Ah Yeah" came on the radio. He was practically dancing out of his seat singing along. I swear to god, I was ready to drug this kid and leave him on the side of the road. Too bad I didn't have anything on me except for about 4 ibuprofen. 

"C'mon Channie, y'know you wanna sing, too," he said, giving me his signature Baekhyun smile, before singing the chorus at the top of his lungs. At least I hope that was the top of his lungs because I didn't think I could handle him singing much louder before my eardrums actually burst. I rolled my eyes at him. As much as I loved this song, I would never admit it to Byun Baekhyun himself. 

"Channieeeeeeee........Ah yeah, ah YEAH, AH YEAH-"

"Baekhyun why must you shout in my ear? Shouldn't you be driving?"

"If you dance just a little bit then I'll let you pick the music." 

Now that was tempting. I loved having control of the aux cord. But I don't dance for Byun Baekhyun.  
"Nope."

The song ended. 

"What a disappointment. I kinda wanted to see you move those hips."

My face went a little red at that comment and I tried to ignore it. What did he just say to me? Dear god I hope this brat was joking. 

For a while after that, Baekhyun kept singing. I would be lying if I didn't say I like hearing him sing. His voice was beautiful. Even when he was using his bad sing along voice, it still sounded angelic. No matter how annoying he seemed to be, it didn't annoy as much as I might've thought to listen to his voice for the long car ride. 

It seemed we had been in the car for hours, "Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked. We seemed to be in a place with very little civilization, something I was not used to, having spend all of my life so far in the city. 

"I told you you will wait and see."

"There is nothing even out here except for some plants."

"Just because it's not a city, doesn't mean there is nothing to do."

"Well, it just looks like a lot of trees. How much longer until we get there?"  
"Like 30 seconds. Calm yourself."

I sighed. I was a little tired of having to sit in the car so long. I wanted to go home to the city and spend my day watching Netflix on my apartment couch. But the world wasn't working for me today, considering the fact that I was in the middle of nowhere and I had no phone connection. 

"We're here!" Baekhyun said, turning onto a narrow road, trees so close they brushed against the side windows. 

"Where are we?!" and then I saw a sign on the side of the road......."Please do not tell me you are taking me camping....." I said look at him, my eyes pleading to go home. 

"You need to get out of the city anyways," he said, bringing the car to a stop near a flat piece of land, cleared out for camping, "Now, get out of the car so we can set up the tent before it gets dark."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Baekhyun."

"Yes, Chanyeol?"

"We are in the middle of the woods. I don't have phone connection. I don't know how to set up a tent or start a fire. What if we get attacked by a mountain lion or a bear? What if-"

"Relax, Chanyeol," he said, walking towards me and holding my arms in his hands, "I've done this plenty of times before. I will teach you. Now c'mon, this tent won't set up itself," he smiled dragging me to the trunk of the car which was packed with all sorts of confusing items. 

\--------------------------

After a rather confusing time of setting up the tent, Baekhyun suggested we go swimming. 

"It's hot. Wanna swim? There's a small lake just a short hike away."

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"That's okay. Just wear your shorts....or don't," he said with a wink and I immediately turned away trying to hide the look of obvious embarrasment on my face. Why must he say these things to me? Why do I decide to be friends with such people? 

Baekhyun walked to the trunk of his car and grabbed a couple of water bottles, throwing one at me, "Let's go," he said. 

\---------------------

What Baekhyun had said was going to be short walk, turned out to be much longer than expected. 

"We couldn't have just driven to this place?" I asked, panting as I tiredly followed him up a steep incline. 

"Park Chanyeol, do you not understand the concept of camping? It's to leave all modern technologies behind. The car is one of those. No car. Plus, we haven't even been walking for that long."

"What is the point of all of this? Couldn't we have just stayed home and watched Netflix?"

"You need to get out of that goddamn city once in a while Park Chanyeol. You're much too sheltered. Now, c'mon and move those long sexy legs. We're almost there." 

I groaned. I just wanted to go take a nap in my nice warm bed right now. And I wished he would stop making questionable comments that made my face flush. 

He was right, though. We were almost there. I heard the rushing water and we walked towards it. 

"It sounds so refreshing," I sighed, "I'm practically drenched in sweat." We came upon a small clearing in the woods were a pool of water was, a waterfall falling into it. It looked like those waterfalls you see in movied. 

"I have to admit," I said, "it sure is pretty." 

With that, Baekhyun took of his shirt and shoes and jumped into the water. "Woah, its cold!" he shouted popping up from the water, his hair hanging in his face. I laughed at him. He was sure impulsive. 

"Park Chanyeol! Strip and get over here!" he said, waving his arms for me to come. Classic Baekhyun sass. 

"I don't strip for Byun Baekhyun," I replied, crossing my arms. 

He laughed, giving me that smile of his, he looked like sunshine even when he was dripping wet, "Oh just you wait 'til tonight!" he said, making me blush. Byun Baekhyun was such a ho. 

I pulled off my shirt and shoes and chased after him into the water, violently splashing him. I grabbed him around the waist, "You'll pay for your comments Byun Baekhyun!" I said as I carried him into the waterfall, letting him get splashed with gallons of rushing water. 

He emerged from the waterfall, us both laughing. Maybe I didn't need the city. I would take this moment over many things. 

\----------------------------

We had spent hours in the water and now we were resting by the edge of the water. Baekhyun was laying down, his eyes closed. I wondered if he had actually fallen asleep. He looked like a fairy prince. His skin was pale but it looked unbelievably pretty on him. He still had the remnants of that dorky smile on his pale pink lips. 

I pulled by eyes away from him and looked up at the canopy of trees. I noticed the sun starting to fall behind the covering of leaves. 

"Baek?"

"Hmmm?"

"We should head back. Its getting a little darker."

"Okay," he said, opening his eyes and sitting up. 

I started packing up the items we brought when a question popped in my head. I didn't think about it much before I just said it out loud, "Why did you bring me here?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, we haven't known eachother that long. Of all people, why me?"

"It may be hard for you to believe, Chanyeol, but I actually enjoy your company."

"I'm not even that nice to you."

"I'll get you to come around," he replied, and that smile returned to his face before he turned to away to start walking back to the campsite. 

That was the things about Byun Baekhyun I was beginning to realize. He had this remarkable quality to keep believing in people. But I couldn't help but wonder how many times that quality of his had left him hurt. At that moment, I decided that I would never be the one to hurt Byun Baekhyun.

\-----------------------

"Should we start a fire?" he asked when we got back to the campsite.

"Ummmm, I don't know. I think you forgot that I've never once been camping before."

"Well, I think you can handle starting a fire," he said, throwing me some matches. 

"Uhhhhhh....."

"You seriously have never learned how to start a fire?"

"What part did you not understand about I have never been camping before?" 

"Damn city kids," he said, taking the matches from my hand and walking towards the firepit. 

When it seemed he had made an acceptable fire, which seemed to be hours later (seriously why would people ever go camping out of their own free will?), he finally got up. I hadn't really moved much excpet to sit down on the dirt filled ground. My pants were probably full of dirt. I tried not to think about it. 

"Wanna make s'mores?"

"I'm always up for food," I said. 

"So I suppose you've never roasted a marshmallow before," he said, teasing me. 

"Do microwaves count?"

He sighed at me in disbelief, "No!"

"Well, then I guess I haven't."

"Okay, I'll get the marshmallows out. You go find two long sticks."

"We're gonna put the marshmallow on a stick?"

"What, are you afraid of a little dirt, Chanyeol?"

I huffed and went towards the trees to look for any fallen branches. When I found two branches that looked somewhat acceptable for proper marshmallow toasting, I headed back to the fire, where Byun Baekhyun already had a marshmallow stuffed in his mouth. 

"Hungry?" I asked. But he couldn't reply due to his mouth being stuffed with sticky marshmallow. I laughed at him. He looked oddly adorable and funny at the same time. 

An hour later, we had eaten all the marshmallows and the fire had died down a considerable amount. The night was colder than I imagined without the heat from the fire.

"Cold?" Baekhyun asked, and I noticed he had been looking in my direction. 

"No," I lied. 

"Liar," he said, moving closer to me, until our shoulders touched, "Was this trip too horrible?" he asked. 

"No," I replied, "You make it bearable." 

"So I'm not an annoying brat?"

"No, you're still an annoying brat." 

He laughed a bit, leaning into me a little more, and everything was blissfully quiet except for some leftover crackling from the fire. 

"Can I ask you something?" he said. 

"Sure."

"What would you think if we kissed?"

"I guess I would have to find out," I replied, trying to act calm when my heart seemed to be beating one thousand beats per second. 

"Kiss me," he said. And I did. I pressed my lips to his and felt his hands on my shoulders and his tongue on my lips. 

I never thought I would want so badly to leave the city forever and stay with Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
